The present invention relates to a connector having a plate-like mating portion matable with a mating connector.
JP-A2010-62072 discloses a connector having a plate-like mating portion. The connector is mated with a mating connector by inserting the mating portion into a receiver portion of the mating connector. The mating portion includes a holder member made of an insulating resin and a plurality of contacts held on the holder member. Each of the contacts has an end having a shape like a crank. Tips of the ends of the contacts are embedded in the holder member.
When the connector of JP-A 2010-62072 is mated with the mating connector, mating contacts of the mating connector are guided to the contacts by the holder member, so that connection is established between the mating contacts and the contacts.
In the connector of JP-A2010-62072, however, the holder member may be shaved when the holder member guides the mating contacts because the holder member is made of an insulating resin while the mating contacts are made of metal. If shaved wastes are inserted between the mating contacts and the contacts, then connection between the mating contacts and the contacts becomes defective.